


Simbiosis

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Leyendas de Sangre [1]
Category: Pactos de Sangre (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, SPOILERS EP 13, Vampiros, casi llamo al fic "pacto de sangre" no kidding, el concepto en si, el mirkadha es hinted mas bien, el texto no tanto, en serio esto es muy dark, kadha se quiere morir, pensamientos suicidas, pero es heavy, pero it's there, vampiros alimentandose
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Kadha y Mirkallah han encontrado una forma de que sus necesidades puedan solucionarse de un mismo modo.SPOILERS EPISODIO 13





	Simbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Es menos kinky de lo que suena, lo juro. Es bastante oscuro y está como mature por cosas dark, no por kinky.
> 
> Lo iba a escribir con otro enfoque a la situación que se me da mejor escribir (el PoV de Mirkallah porque yo en mis tiempos mozos escribí MUCHO sobre vampiros) pero me ha parecido más interesante el de Kadha.

La habitación estaba oscura y la verdad es que lo prefería así. Era más fácil de esa forma, se ponía menos nerviosa. Y ponerse menos nerviosa equivalía a menos posibilidades de… bueno, de _eso_.

Si no había luz, no veía lo que pasaba. Los mechones que le acariciaban la mejilla no eran rubios con la luz apagada y se sentían menos por el tejido cicatrizado. Tampoco veía sus cálidos ojos brillar ni su sonrisa ensancharse al acercarse a ella. Era más fácil no pensar que el peso sobre sí era otra persona. Era más fácil pretender que no tenía a Mirkallah encima.

Podía centrarse en la sensación, la quemazón de las heridas contra su cuello, la ligereza de cabeza que le provocaba la perdida de sangre, la evasión de la realidad… Cerró los ojos pese a que ya estaba oscuro, agarrando inconscientemente las sábanas. Empezaba a acercarse al punto que quería, el punto en el que la perdida de sangre la dejaba medio inconsciente pero no lo suficiente como para que pasase _eso_.

La verdad es que la primera vez que se lo propuso no pensó en ese efecto. Simplemente llevaban varios días sin encontrar a nadie de quien la vampiresa pudiera alimentarse. Kadha, sabiendo que no podía morir, se ofreció voluntaria con la condición de que no la dejase inconsciente, _por motivos obvios_.

Así que ante la mirada de soslayo de La Marquesa y unos Eryn y Beleth que ocultaban bastante mal su curiosidad, se apartaron un poco hacia el bosque. La altura resultó ser un inconveniente, Mirkallah no podía simplemente morder a Kadha, no llegaba a la altura de su cuello. Así que esta tuvo que tumbarse y dejar a la vampiresa ponerse encima suyo.

La sensación de la perdida de sangre, unida al frío de la nieve y la noche, la hizo sentir cómo si realmente no estuviese ahí. Y era una sensación agradable teniendo en cuenta que era lo más cercano que podía experimentar a la muerte.

Desde entonces habían empezado una especie de relación simbiótica. Kadha le servía de alimento a Mirkallah y esta a su vez le proporcionaba a la aasimar una vía por la que sentirse cómo le gustaría sentirse. ¿Era sano? Probablemente no. ¿Pero la hacía sentir mejor? Desde luego que sí.

Habían llegado al punto en el que la vampiresa rara vez se alimentaba de alguien que no fuese Kadha. La Marquesa había empezado a hacer comentarios despectivos al respecto, diciendo que ahora al menos Kadha servía de algo. Por su parte, Eryn y Beleth seguían intrigados por la naturaleza de esa relación, el primero haciendo a veces preguntas un poco intrusivas.

Pero a Kadha no le importaba lo que pensasen. A ella solo le importaba poder volver a sentir lo que sintió aquella noche bajo la niebla, cuando los colmillos de Mirkallah entraron por primera vez en su piel. Ese chute de adrenalina que; al bajar, y unido a la pérdida de sangre; la dejaba como si no sintiese nada.

Pero cada vez era más difícil. Su cuerpo se acostumbraba y tenía que llegar a mayores límites, pero siempre con el miedo a que pasase _eso_. No solo se acostumbraba a la pérdida de sangre, también a notar como el cuerpo sobre sí se calentaba mientras el suyo propio se enfríaba. Era una de las mejores sensaciones que Kadha había sentido en los últimos trece años. Y ahora mismo Mirkallah estaba caliente como el fuego y ella helada cómo un tempano. O al menos esa era la sensación que le daba.

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, para indicarle que parase. La sensación ya no era tan fuerte como las primeras veces, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Se conformaría con lo que tenía mientras pudiera. Y si algún día dejaba de afectarla… pues bueno, otro motivo para querer morirse. Total, la lista ya era larga.

La vampiresa se levantó, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la manga. “¿Ya está?” Preguntó pese a saber que no iba a obtener respuesta. “Bueno, pues te dejo descansando.”

Se apartó de ella, el frío ahora que no la tenía encima más evidente. Era una sensación agradable, hacía que se le erizasen los pelos y le diesen escalofríos. Podría intentar moverse para coger la manta, ¿pero para qué? Le gustaba el frío. Y de todos modos sus músculos se sentían increíblemente pesados ahora mismo, sus párpados caían por un sueño que sabía que no iba a llegar. Sus sentidos cada vez parecían más entumecidos, apenas registrando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Una perturbación recorrió la cama, Mirkallah se había levantado del todo. Unos pasos, en dirección a la puerta, alejándose de ella. Luz, una figura recortada contra ella, una sonrisa. Palabras, ¿tal vez un “te veo luego”?, oscuridad otra vez.

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad y frío envolviéndola en un manto protector. La dura cama de la habitación más barata de la taberna no proporcionaba nada de confort. Debería sentirse bien, debería estar sintiendo lo que buscaba con esa relación. Pero no. Sentía frustración por no conseguir lo que quería, por no poder morir, por los trece años que llevaba teniendo esa… esa… esa _maldición_. Cada vez era más difícil, cada vez le costaba más lidiar con todo y para algo que la hacía sentir cómo quería resulta que empezaba a tener el efecto contrario.

¿Por qué si hacía esto para sentirse como si muriese, cada vez que tenía a Mirkallah encima se sentía más viva?

**Author's Note:**

> La Marquesa haciendo comentarios despectivos be like: *acento fuerte* bueno, ¿quién iba a decir que una vampira lesbiana inútil y una aasimar fea iban a acabar siendo útiles la una para la otra?
> 
> It's okay Marquesa, a ti también te pueden dar mimos si dejas de meterte con ellas.


End file.
